De cara con el pasado
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Rukia y Momo llegan a Karakura. Ichigo y Toushiro se reencuentran con ellas. Un malentendido del pasado origina engaños, odio, traición y pone a prueba la amistad, el amor y la fe. Byakuya se ve atrapado entre el deber y su propia justicia,sobre todo cuando una persona de su pasado regresa acechando a su tesoro mas grande. ¿Qué tiene que ver esta persona con los engaños del pasado?


Prologo

.

.

.

.

.

.

El viento soplaba ligeramente por toda la ciudad, esparciendo el aroma a flores, quienes mostraban su esplendorosa belleza, mostrando sus pétalos abiertos de par en par.

-Hoy es un bello día –comento una joven chica peli naranja, de grandes ojos azules y piel pálida, con un cuerpo de modelo y sonrisa burlona. Observando con cierto fastidio su rostro, Kuchiki Rukia tomaba una humeante taza de té.

De larga cabellera negra, ojos de un profundo color purpura que parecía pelear con el azul por predominar en sus ojos, piel tan blanca como la nieve, de estatura baja y muy delgada, el orgullo de los Kuchiki por su belleza y elegancia.

-No me parece –contesto Rukia luego de algunos momentos, mirando ceñuda, los pétalos de las flores desprenderse y volar por el jardín, cayendo en lugares inciertos.

Matsumoto Rangiku, amplió su sonrisa aun mas, sabiendo de ante mano las razones por las cuales su amiga estaba de tan mal humor. A su lado Hinamori Momo la observaba reprobatoriamente. Cabellos color chocolate, largos y lisos. De piel blanca y ojos mieles, de carácter amable.

-De todas formas, lo hecho, hecho esta –pronuncio Rukia de nuevo, apoyando su rostro en la palma de su mano, ignorando la conversación que mantenían sus dos amigas.

Sus ojos violáceos observaban cada cosa de aquel inmenso jardín, pájaros, flores, fuetes y arboles.

-¡Vayamos de paseo! –escucho decir a Rangiku, decidió ignorar la propuesta, pasar de largo, pero fue imposible cuando Momo sujeto su mano y se lo pidió poniendo ojos de cachorrita.

-Está bien –dijo resignada, siguiendo de cerca a Momo, con Rangiku a sus espaldas.

.

.

.

.

.

Las calles comerciales se extendían frente a una fascinada Momo, quien observaba todas las cosas sobre los estantes, tentada a comprar todo lo que se pusiera frente a ella.

Rukia suspiro fastidiada, observando con cierto desgane desde una banca en el parque cercano a la tienda de ropa a la que habían entrado Rangiku y Momo. Su vista parecía perdida en algún punto de la vitrina, mientras que su mente divagaba en sus recuerdo, específicamente en cuando Kuchiki Byakuya le había avisado de su traslado a Karakura.

-De nuevo aquí –suspiro la pelinegra molesta, escuchando las voces de sus dos amigas acercándose con varias bolsas en mano. -¿Es que acaso vaciaron la tienda?

Matsumoto pareció dramáticamente ofendida con el comentario, mientras que Hinamori reía divertida.

-Solo la mitad –contesto siguiendo la corriente a Rukia, ignorando los comentarios dolidos de la peli naranja.

Rukia negó con la cabeza, levantándose de su asiento. Comenzó a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, dando a entender que o la seguían o se iban en camión.

Su andar fue detenido por un fuerte choque con otra persona, a decir verdad un grupo de cuatro personas, quienes ayudaban a levantar a un enojado peli naranja.

Cabello naranja rebelde y ligeramente liso, ojos de un hermoso color avellana, alto, musculoso sin exagerar, facciones perfectas, un gran parecido con esa persona, se dijo Rukia, al observar su rostro.

-¿Estás bien Ichigo? –le pregunto uno de ellos

-Lo siento –se disculpo sincera, observando como un peli blanco de ojos turquesas le tendía una mano. –Gracias –agradeció, aceptando su ayuda, mientras el chico la miraba, sorprendiéndose al instante.

-¡Rukia! –exclamo, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras ella analizaba su rostro sin entender de donde se conocían, hasta que pareció recordar.

-Shiro-chan –se sorprendió, abrazándolo -¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

Las facciones del muchacho se tensaron.

-Lo mismo que tu –respondió, ante la mirada del aquel extraño peli naranja.

-¡Rukia! –chillo Momo, acercándose a ella apresurada, dejando que sus ojos se posaran en Hitsugaya Toushiro, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Hitsugaya –dijo amarga, mientras el suspiraba.

-¡Oye Kurosaki….! –le hablo un chico al peli naranja, captando la atención de todos, para el horror de Toushiro.

-¿Kurosaki? ¿Entonces tú…eres…? –Hinamori pareció perpleja, mirando con odio al desconcertado chico.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara….


End file.
